


Passenger Seat

by TwistedMashup



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, I can't get enough of these two, Passenger Seat, Song fic, Stricklake - Freeform, Strickler POV, Takes sometime between Roaming Fees May Apply and It's About Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedMashup/pseuds/TwistedMashup
Summary: In which Walter takes Barbara out for a short drive.





	Passenger Seat

It was a Saturday night, quiet and calm. Walter had invited Barbara to the city's overview, though it was a few minutes away from the Lake household. He didn't know what came up to him when he opened his contacts to call her, it just happened.  
Walter had dressed in his usual turtleneck and brown jacket, Barbara, on the other hand, dressed in a beautiful Prussian Blue blouse that brings out the Ocean Blue in her eyes. Though it was nothing fancy, the two seemed to enjoy each other's company.

Walter Strickler, wasn't really the type of person — or rather, changeling — that would go out with a human — better yet, the Trollhunter's Mother — and risk both his status and his purpose. But at this point, when he looks at Barbara, he drowns in those ocean blue eyes and burns in that fiery, red hair — _Beautiful._ — he knew, it was no longer a ruse. _This_ was no longer something intended against the Trollhunter, it was simply something he _wanted._ Of all the creatures in the world...he fell for _her_.

Barbara and Walter were now in the car, and were now on their way to the overlook. Walter was comfortably driving, with all four windows opened. The nightly breeze was just simply something to admire. Barbara was in the passenger's, tuning the radio with anything she could find.  
They were somewhat far from receiving radio signal, but luckily, after a few attempts she found one.

_/I look at her and have to smile/ As we go driving for a while/_

Walter looked at Barbara and smiled, though not because the first few lyrics of the song told him so, but because of Barbara's success to find a song on the radio. 

_/Her hair blowing in the open window of my car/_

Barbara wasn't looking as she was just feeling the breeze coming from outside. This made Walter smile, so eager to tell her _everything_ , but the fear of losing everything in return haunts him.

_/And as we go the traffic lights/ I watch them glimmer in her eyes / In the darkness of the evening/_

Though there were no traffic lights, the stars shone against her beautiful blue eyes like stars twinkling in the sea.

_/And I've got all I need/  
Right here in the passenger seat/_

Walter looked at Barbara closer, he truly did. For a moment, it all felt like he _does_ have all that he needs. He needs no Janus Order, no Gunmar, no Angor Rot, no Pale Lady... Just Barbara.

_/And I can't keep my eyes on the road/ Just knowing that she's inches from me/_

Walter simply smiled as Barbara shares a glance with him. Roads? What roads? Though this backfired as they swerved a bit.

_/We stop to get something to drink/_

“What's in your mind?” Barbara breaks the silence.

_/My mind clouds and I can't think/_

“How beautiful you are,” he answered. Barbara simply smiled.

_/Scared to death to say I love her/_

Oh he truly was. This may be from the fact that everything he had believed and worked for would crumble down into ashes, but with the smile of the woman just inches from him, it felt worth it.

_/Then the moon peeks from the clouds/_

His right hand had let go of the steering wheel and inched closer to Barbara's resting hand.

_/Hear my heart it speaks so loud/ Tryin' to tell her simply.../_

Barbara saw this, and gladly accepted his hand. Their fingers, now intertwined, felt so warm, so soft, like they belonged together.

_/That I've got all that I need/ Right here in the passenger seat_

Walter lifts their tangled hands and kisses Barbara's fingers, as he looks at the road, and glances at her every now and then.

_/And I can't keep my eyes on the road/ Just knowing that she's inches from me/_

Walter could see her cheeks go slightly rosy by the touch of his lips on her fingers.  
They were nearing the overlook as Walter's car was beginning to ascend upwards.

_/I know, this love grows.../_

He feared this, and it happened. He loved her, and that was it. His little ploy was done. He just wanted to be with her, nothing more. But his plans had been executed, it's too late to stop now.

_/And I've got all that I need/_

“Right here in the passenger seat~” Walter sang along with the song. Barbara giggled and smiled a bit.

_/And I can't keep my eyes on the road/_

“What?” Walter laughed.

_/Just knowing that she's inches from me/_

Barbara didn't answer, she simply followed with the song “And I've got all that I need~”

“Right here in the passenger seat~” Walter continued.

_/Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road/ Knowing that she's inches from me_

They finally got to their destination. Walter stopped the car at the peak, _the stars were beautiful tonight_ , he thought, _just like the woman beside me..._  
At this point, he cared not if Jim managed to defeat Bular, if Gunmar never escapes the darklands. The only problem was Jim, Jim was going to save Enrique... Then the rest, with that, Barbara will see him. The real him. That, he cared enough to prevent. He would let Angor keep Jim busy forever if he could help it. He will.

Barbara tugged his right arm and pulled him closer to her. He surrendered to this, and he let her. They leaned closer to each other, closing the gap between them, then, their lips.  
This was something Walter never intended to happen, but it did... And he regrets none of it.

_/And I've got all that I need/  
Right here in the passenger seat.../_

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff, you deserve it.  
> I just can't get enough of these two.
> 
> Song:  
> Passenger Seat by Stephen Speaks


End file.
